


Love Me By Moonlight

by Syphus



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Smut, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Werewolf, Werewolf/Vampire, descriptions of food, they're in love and that's all that matters, vampire, vampire!corpse husband, werewolf!sykkuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syphus/pseuds/Syphus
Summary: Sykkuno was only half-aware of who he was, but he knew his target like he knew the taste of blood in his mouth.Copper, pine, moss. Wool, rose, cumin.Love and home. Hunter and prey.Corpse was nearby.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 195





	Love Me By Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThatHotStuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHotStuff/gifts).



> Hello! The Discord is in a debate about what Corpse should be - a werewolf or a vampire. I chose wolf (it's the furry in me) and a certain someone chose vampire. Cue our Romeo and Juliet story.
> 
> Anyways! This is for my Romeo <3
> 
> (This is fiction based on real people. Ship privately. Do not link this to the people mentioned or force the ship on them. This is just for fun and if either person says they are uncomfortable with this type of work, the fic will be taken down immediately.)

**Click[Here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1je5as8bjsWXpPRdulH3eYY-_1OSthXAH/view?usp=sharing) to Listen**

(Audio recorded by author. Opens Google Drive MP3. Download available.)

Sykkuno glared at the moon hanging in the night sky, framed by his bedroom window. He lay curled up in his bedsheets, overheating and shivering. Tonight was not his night. Tomorrow would be, but not now. Corpse was out getting ready for the big day. Before he left, he told Sykkuno to relax - take a bubble bath, light some candles, have something to eat. But his thoughts were occupied with worry like he and Corpse had switched brains for the day. Whenever it was near Sykkuno’s time of the month, Corpse became overly protective. It was as if, for just a few days, all of the man’s pain and anxiety was tempered in order to care for his boyfriend. He knew that wasn’t actually the case, but it only made the acts of service that much more meaningful.

A door opened somewhere in the house. Corpse was probably home. It would be a while before the man would get to the bedroom. He’d need to shower, launder his clothes, and store the extra bags of blood in the freezer. Coming down from the high of feeding was difficult to do alone, but the vampire had enough experience with being on his own that it was rarely an issue. Despite this, Sykkuno felt bad for not being able to be there for his boyfriend. A light knocking came from the bedroom door.

“Sykkuno? How’re you feeling?”

He hummed in response and turned his head to look. Corpse’s curls were heavy and damp from showering, his shirt unbuttoned and eyes dilated. He’d taken off his mask at some point, so Sykkuno could see his worried smile.

“Tired? Keyed up?”

“All of the above,” Sykkuno rasped. Corpse crossed the room and crawled into bed. He slipped under the mess of sheets and wrapped his body around him. Their legs intertwined and he could feel Corpse’s heartbeat against his back. A rare sensation for the undead. His icy skin felt like a balm as he brushed his hand across Sykkuno’s forehead and through his hair.

“Hunting went well. Got a lot of food for the next month. I’m looking forward to staying home for a while.”

Sykkuno let his eyes fall shut as his boyfriend kept talking, stories of weird people on the subway and vines that connect lovers across the earth. He drifted until Corpse’s rumbling murmurs lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Ever since they’d started dating, the day of a full moon was cleared for the couple. Sykkuno would pace throughout the house until sunset while Corpse watched with weary eyes. There was no distracting him on a day like today, they had to just sit and wait. They’d tried a few things in the past. Sex was their first attempt, obviously, but Sykkuno couldn’t focus enough to get off. Movies and books were too monotonous, hiking triggered the transformation early, and their attempt at using marijuana ended in disaster.

So now, they played the waiting game.

The sun dipped further in the sky and their living room turned orange-red with the light of evening. Corpse stood from the couch as Sykkuno entered the room. His skin had grown a fine layer of dark hair and his brown eyes had turned golden.

“I’m ready.”

“Okay, let’s do this.”

* * *

The drive to the park wasn’t a long one. Corpse kept his music low, a background hum for his partner to focus on. The werewolf was gripping his legs tightly and if he didn’t have a disgustingly high tolerance to injury, Corpse would be worried. He pulled off onto the side of the road and turned off the car before unlocking it. They sat in silence for a moment, like the eerie quiet before a collision.

“You’re gonna be fine.”

“It isn’t me I’m worried about,” Sykkuno growled. He kept his gaze pointed at the road before them.

“We’ve done this before. Everything’s gonna be okay,” Corpse soothed. His boyfriend only shook his head.

“You don’t know that. You never  _ know _ that. I mean, not really.”

He sighed and rolled his neck to crack it. “Did you know that I have the blood of werewolf hunters in me? Their ancestry makes me more immune to your kind’s attacks.”

“...Really?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he nodded. “Y’know how the vampire who turned me was natural born? Well, her grandparents were seasoned wolf hunters. Part of the reason there’s so few of you now. That stuff doesn’t just leave us.”

“Huh. I guess- if that’s true… If that’s true, you’ll be okay. Right?” Sykkuno finally turned to look at him. His worried eyes were now a bright amber and his teeth had extended into fangs.

“One hundred percent.” Corpse took his boyfriend’s hand. “I promise.”

“Okay. Okay, let’s do this.”

Sykkuno hopped out of the car. He stripped off his shirt and pants quickly, tossing them back inside, then began walking towards the edge of the woods. Just before he entered the treeline, he turned and waved. Corpse smiled and waved back. Then, the wolf was gone.

He turned the car back on and began to drive.

* * *

Dirt. Leaves. Blood rushing beneath his fur. Muscles straining with adrenaline. The full moon cast soft shadows on the forest floor, illuminating his path.

He knew exactly where he needed to go.

Sykkuno was only half-aware of who he was, but he knew his target like he knew the taste of blood in his mouth.

Copper, pine, moss. Wool, rose, cumin.

Love and home. Hunter and prey.

Corpse was nearby.

A force slammed into his side, knocking Sykkuno off his feet. He hit the ground hard, twisting to snap at his attacker as he fell. The vampire leapt away from the wolf’s teeth. Sykkuno jumped back to his feet and ran after his opponent, jaws open wide in a snarl. His prey weaved through the trees at a full sprint.

Corpse came to a sudden stop and turned quickly, catching the hunter’s jaws by his hands. The grip pushed Sykkuno up onto his back legs and the wolf swiped out with his claws. The vampire yanked his muzzle to one side, throwing him to the ground and knocking the breath out of him.

As Sykkuno took a moment to recover, his opponent turned and ran away once more. He stood carefully, shook himself, then continued the chase.

They ran through the night, the moon acting as their stage light as they met, clashed, and split again and again. The woods watched with bated breath as the wolf landed a deep bite in the other’s shoulder. A moment later, the vampire raked his claws down his opponent’s side. Every wound was met with an equal hit. Their blood painted the forest floor as they danced from dusk till dawn, to the sound of teeth tearing flesh and the snarls of the hunt.

Sykkuno slowed in his run, panting heavily and limping. He couldn’t see the hunter anymore. The vampire must have escaped again. He looked up at the lavender sky and watched as the stars twinkled and blinked out one by one. The wolf came to a stop by a gnarled pine tree, swaying on his paws. He slumped to the ground.

He let his eyes drift close as he rested. At some point, he could sense a presence nearby. It was familiar, no longer hostile, and his fur relaxed under the comforting gaze of his lover. Like the rising sun changes the sky’s colors, his body transformed slowly, then all at once. His paws shifted into hands and his muzzle and tail retracted. Fur became fine and then nonexistent and his senses no longer reached quite as far as before.

The world tilted as solid arms lifted and cradled him.

“You did so good, baby. I’m so proud of you,” a voice murmured, warm in contrast to its owner’s cold skin.

He began to walk. Sykkuno slept.

* * *

The smell of hot spices and maple greeted the wolf as he woke. Sykkuno had no recollection of the drive home, but memories of the night flashed through his mind like a broken film reel. He crawled out of bed and stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen. It was only upon seeing Corpse standing there, flipping pancakes in nothing but an apron, that he could feel himself relax. His boyfriend looked over and grinned.

“Breakfast’s almost ready. Sausage or bacon?”

“Yes, please.”

Corpse chuckled. “Both it is, then.”

Sykkuno dropped into a chair at the kitchen table and waited somewhat patiently for the trays of food to be laid out. It was only after Corpse sat, plated his single pancake and sunny-side-up egg, and then nodded to him, that the wolf began to help himself. Six scrambled eggs, an entire package of bacon, a tall stack of pancakes, a roll of sausage, and a bowl of cut fruit - all of it was meant for him.  _ God, _ he loved his boyfriend.

Part way through Sykkuno’s ravenous annihilation of his meal, he paused. Corpse looked up immediately, brows raised.

“Are you okay?” The wolf asked.

Corpse tilted his head. “Yeah, yeah I am. Are you?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I think so.” He took another bite and chewed slowly. “Last night… Did you lie about the ancestor thing?”

“Mmm… No. Not about them being werewolf hunters. I did lie about being more immune to werewolf attacks than other vampires. Our species is naturally strong and can handle a few bites, but I’m not better at it than anyone else.”

Sykkuno’s face scrunched up. “Then why were you so confident I wouldn’t hurt you?”

“That’s easy.” Corpse put down his fork and laid his hand palm up on the table. Sykkuno reached out and took it. “I trust you. One hundred percent.”

“Oh! I love you, too.”

Corpse squeezed his hand, smiled, and they returned to their meal.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Amy_elisee
> 
> ...I did just realize that makes me Juliet. I don't mind wearing a dress lol. Or maybe just some really nice fishnets and platforms?
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
